Prince Of Destruction Of The Crescent Moon
by Aphelios
Summary: Rigr Bael, nacido como el segundo hijo de Lord Bael, medio hermano menor de Sairaorg Bael y medio hermano mayor de Magdaran Bael. Declarado como heredero luego de la expulsión de Sairaorg del Clan Bael. Rigr creció cerca de sus primo los Gremory, pero luego de una fatídica semana, decide abandonar el inframundo. Entonces parte con el líder de los Ángeles Caídos Azazel hacia Grigori
1. Capítulo 1

Es un lunes por la madrugada. Son las 2 AM. En el inframundo en la frontera entre el territorio entre los Demonios y los Ángeles caidos.

Había un lago, el lago es un lugar hermoso y tranquilo donde se encontraban dos personas pescando. La primera es un hombre que parece estar en sus veinte, tiene el cabello negro con un mechón dorado y ojos de un color violeta. Mientras que a su lado se encuentra un pequeño niño de 12 años de edad. El chico tiene el cabello negro y ojos violetas.

El hombre se llama Azazel y es el líder de los Grigori la facción de los ángeles caidos. Y el niño se llama Rigr Bael el anterior heredero del Clan Bael, un Clan demonio conocido por el poder de la destrucción que se hereda entre sus miembros.

A pesar que antes los Demonios y los Ángeles Caidos habían estado en guerra, Rigr y Azazel se conocieron cuando Rigr tenía 7 años a pesar que en un principio desconfió de Azazel al pasar el tiempo se convirtieron en buenos amigos, Azazel lo aconsejaba he incluso en los momentos más oscuros de Rigr, Azazel lo hizo reír con sus payasadas.

"Dime chico ¿qué te pasa?" Pregunto Azazel debido a que Rigr en la hora que habían pasado pescando había estado en completo silencio. Aparte de eso Rigr tiene un morado en su mejilla.

"No me pasa nada" Fue la fría respuesta del niño.

Azazel suspiro cansadamente. "Encerrarte te hará más daño que bien, pero si no quieres hablar no te obligare" Declaro Azazel con tranquilidad.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos para que Rigr se abriera y decidiera decir que fue lo que paso.

"Todo inicio el lunes pasado… perdí a dos de mis amigos, murieron delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo" Empezó Rigr en un tono lleno de impotencia, furia y tristeza

"Luego… ¿sabes sobre mi sirvienta personal? ¿Verdad?" Cuestiono Rigr mientras que Azazel asintió, Rigr le había contado sobre la sirvienta que su Padre. Lord Bael había puesto en su servicio, Grayfia Lucifuge es el nombre de la sirvienta que ha estado al servicio de Rigr desde que tiene 5 años de edad. El hecho que fuera su sirvienta no era más que una tapadera para saber qué relación tenía con el actual Maou Lucifer. Sirzechs Lucifer el primo de Rigr, debido a que Sirzechs ya está casado con una mujer y a los Maou actuales no se les permite tener harem, si se descubría que Sirzechs tiene una amante la cual lo rumores apuntaba a que era Grayfia podrían usar ese conocimiento como ventaja política.

"Bueno, yo sabía que tiene una relación con mi primo Sirzechs, pero yo no soy como mi Padre yo no tengo odio por mi Tía Venelana ni por sus hijos, Rías es mi amiga y Sirzechs también lo es y siempre nos saca a pasear a mí y a Rías. Por lo tanto, mantuve el secreto y no se lo dije a mi Padre, pero me preocupo por Grayfia y hace poco tuvo que abortar un bebe de Sirzechs, no le dije que lo sabía, pero el miércoles ella se sentía mal, le dije que descansara, pero es muy terca en lo que su trabajo se refiere y se negó. Luego intente que dejara su relación por Sirzechs más por el bien de ellos. Le dije que sabía lo de su relación con Sirzechs y el aborto que había tenido hace poco le dije que dejara su relación por el bien de ambos…" Rigr se detuvo un momento mientras cerraba los ojos. "Ella se enfureció, me grito, me dijo que era un niño mimado, que su vida personal no era mi problema, que solo soy un niño que no sabe que es el amor ni cómo funciona el mundo…" Continuo Rigr, no pudo detener que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos y la tristeza y el dolor se notaban en su tono. "Yo la había visto llorando en el baño mientras se tocaba su vientre, solo quería que ella no tuviera que volver a llorar o pasar por ese dolor, yo la admiro. Pero sus palabras me destrozaron, para cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya había sido muy tarde le había hablado a mi Padre que la transfiriera con Magdaran mi hermano menor, que yo ya no necesitaba una sirvienta" Dijo Rigr mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Te conté sobre Sairaorg, mi hermano mayor que no heredo el poder de la destrucción y por eso fui nombrado heredero. Bueno el viernes me reto a un duelo por el puesto de heredero y me derroto con suma facilidad" Confeso Rigr. "Para cuando me desperté el sábado, mi Padre aquel hombre que siempre se orgullecía de mi talento, me llamo bueno para nada, me declaro que yo había perdido contra un bueno para nada como Sairaorg, que entonces yo no era su hijo, y me mando que para el lunes yo debía retirarme del castillo Bael" Continuo Rigr para luego tocarse la mejilla. "También me pego y las personas del Clan se burlaron de mí, algunos incluso abusaron de mi y… tengo miedo de regresar" Termino Rigr cuando las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse por sus ojos.

Azazel quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo mientras escuchaba con atención lo que Rigr decía, se sintió mal por lo que al muchacho le había pasado. Rigr desde pequeño, aunque su Padre no le mostro ningún amor paternal, siempre elogio su talento y alardeaba el hecho que lo llamara bueno para nada, lo golpeara y expulsara del clan, más lo que cargaba de unos días atrás debió haber sido muy duro para un pobre niño que apenas acaba de cumplir los 12 "¿Odias a tu hermano o a Grayfia?" Cuestiono Azazel con interés, pero Rigr negó con la cabeza haciendo que Azazel levantara una ceja, un gesto de sorpresa.

"No puedo odiarlos, Sairaorg es mi hermano, mi primer amigo, siempre desde pequeños fuimos muy unidos y también su Madre me trato con amabilidad y cariño a pesar de no tener vínculos de sangre. Además, Sairaorg no tiene la culpa que nuestro Padre sea así. Y Grayfia… la conozco desde que tengo 5 años la admiro y quiero mucho por esa razón sus palabras me dolieron mucho, aunque no puedo verla sin recordar esas palabras… por eso la he estado evitando estos días, pero aun así no la odio, le tengo mucho aprecio…" Contesto Rigr mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua.

Azazel se quedó pensando en silencio… tenía algo en mente, pero ¿de verdad sería lo mejor? El niño tenía miedo de regresar a su hogar donde probablemente tenga que aguantar las burlas de los otros demonios. Rigr no era Sairaorg que tuvo el apoyo de su Madre, Rigr no tiene a su Madre a su lado, ella murió pocos años después de su nacimiento. Azazel vio al niño este estaba en el lago, dentro del agua, en un lugar donde el agua le llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, viendo constantemente su reflejo en el agua con una cara triste mientras posiblemente recordaba todo lo que le había pasado, Azazel noto una pequeña pulsera en su mano derecha, la pulsera es de un color negro azabache con tres gemas doradas.

Suspirando cansadamente Azazel se levantó y camino hacia el lago, sus pies se sumergieron en el agua mientras se acercaba al chico, el agua no estaba ni fría ni caliente el termino intermedio le quedaba bastante bien. "No tienes que regresar" Empezó Azazel llamando la atención de Rigr.

"Puedes venir conmigo a Grigori" Continuo Azazel cuando acaricio el cabello de Rigr de manera amigable.

"Pero… eso ¿no causaría algún problema?" Pregunto Rigr con cuidado, pero Azazel negó con la cabeza.

"Tu padre te expulso del Clan Bael por lo tanto eres considerado un demonio libre" Respondió Azazel una pequeña sonrisa creció en el rostro de Rigr, Azazel también se percató que las gemas doradas de la pulsera de Rigr brillaron durante unos segundos.

"Así que, ve busca tus cosas, has lo que tengas que hacer… yo te esperare aquí" Declaro Azazel mientras que Rigr asintió.

"Y chico… esa pulsera" Dijo Azazel refiriéndose a la pulsera negra azabache con tres gemas doradas.

"Oh, es lo único que me queda de mi Madre" Confeso Rigr para luego irse en un círculo mágico de tele transporte.

Unos minutos pasaron mientras que Azazel podía sentir la presencia de alguien muy fuerte escondido. Azazel había reconocido la presencia.

"Estoy sorprendido como tú, un maniaco por las batallas y conocido como el Dragón Maligno más fuerte está dentro de una simple pulsera… ¿me lo puedes explicar? Crom Cruach" Hablo Azazel mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Crom Cruach en su forma humana. Crom Cruach en su forma humana es un hombre alto y guapo, viste un abrigo negro, su cabello es una mezcla de cabello negro y rubio y tiene ojos heterocromáticos donde su ojo derecho es dorado y su ojo izquierdo es negro y tiene orejas puntiagudas.

Crom Cruach entrecerró los ojos ante Azazel con desconfianza clara. "¿Que planeas hacer con el muchacho?" Cuestiono Crom Cruach en un tono peligroso.

"Solamente quiero ayudarlo" Contesto Azazel con tranquilidad.

"¿Ayudarlo? O aprovecharte" Declaro Crom Cruach.

"Siento pena por lo que le está pasando al muchacho, solo quiero ayudarlo" Repitió Azazel.

"Si quieres ayudarlo. Porque no lo dejas y ya, los Gremory no dejaran solo al muchacho, igual que hicieron con Sairaorg cuando él fue expulsado" Comento Crom Cruach, pero Azazel negó.

"El tema de Sairaorg fue diferente, Lord Bael acepto que Misla y Sairaorg fueran aceptados por el Clan Gremory debido a la petición de Rigr, tú lo sabes, esta vez no dejara que los Gremory intervenga, el odio que Lord Bael tiene hacia Venelana y sus hijos es conocido en todas las mitologías" Comento Azazel.

"En Grigori hay gente que se oponen al tratado de paz todavía, como sabes que ellos no le harán daño a Rigr" Lanzo Crom Cruach su último argumento.

"No tienen que enterarse de Rigr y yo lo protegeré, pase lo que pase" Declaro Azazel con confianza.

En la mirada de Crom Cruach todavía había desconfianza hacia Azazel.

"Le debo mucho a la Madre del muchacho, ella me pidió que lo cuidara y yo se lo prometí, por eso estoy en su pulsera, si le pasa algo a Rigr tenlo por seguro que acabare con la existencia de los Ángeles Caídos de este mundo" Confeso Crom Cruach respondiendo a la primera pregunta a Azazel para luego desvanecerse.

Azazel solo pudo suspiro aliviado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Al final, estará una pequeña muestra de cómo será el Harem de Rigr y su nobleza.**

**Mucho años antes**

Yo estaba solo…

Sin importar lo que hiciera, todos me veían como alguien malvado, ser utilizable, un dragón malvado.

No importa que tanto intente mostrar que ya no soy alguien malvado, siempre esa mancha de mi pasado me seguirá.

Una montaña llena de ciento, sino que miles de personas muertas se extendía un campo que anteriormente era de batalla. Había todo tipo de seres, Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Demonios y Humanos. Todos habían intentado derrotar a Crom Cruach, pero Crom Cruach es demasiado fuerte, su largo tiempo viajando lo había convertido en el Dragón Maligno más fuerte, un Dragón Maligno que superaba a los Dragones Celestiales como Albion y Ddraig.

Sobre la montaña se encontraba, Crom Cruach en su forma humana su mirada era tranquila, mientras estaba sentado sobre los cadáveres.

Él había cambiado, ya no era un estúpido Dragón Maligno que destruía y mataba solo por placer, sus viajes a través del mundo y el inframundo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Podía sentir como las gotas de la lluvia lo mojaban, mientras miraba todos los idiotas que intentaron neutralizarlo para usarlos como arma para su facción.

Suspirando, Crom Cruach cerró los ojos mientras en busca de un poco paz, unos minutos pasaron en silencio, cuando Crom Cruach sintió que parecía había dejado de llover, abrió los ojos y volteo hacia el cielo para ver que no había dejado de llover solamente alguien estaba cubriéndolo con su paragua.

Crom Cruach volteo para ver quién era el dueño del paragua, lo que vio fue a una mujer por su olor Crom Cruach sabía que era un demonio, pero por su aura sabía que ella era extremadamente fuerte, quizás fuera una Súper Demonio como Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Incluso más fuerte que este, muchísimo más, por el poder se podría decir que ella estaba a la par con los Dragones Celestiales.

La mujer era extremadamente hermosa, si Gabriel es considerada la mujer más hermosa del cielo, esta mujer debía ser la mujer más hermosa del Inframundo, porque su belleza eclipsaba a la belleza de Gabriel. La mujer tiene el cabello lacio y sedoso que llega hasta las caderas de un color rubio platinado y cautivadores hermosos ojos color avellana brillantes que cautivarían a cualquier hombre con solo mirarlo, la mujer tiene una figura capaz de seducir a cualquier hombre, sin importar que tan fuerte sea su voluntad.

Pero el hermoso vestido de la mujer se estaba mojando por el acto de amabilidad de no dejar mojar a Crom Cruach, cosa que, aunque pequeña sorprendió a Crom Cruach, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él. Normalmente la gente huía de él o intentaban dominarlo para usar sus poderes.

"Vamos… si te quedas aquí uno de los dos se va a refriar" Hablo la hermosa mujer, su voz era suave pero amable y transmitía bondad, mientras le extendía la mano a Crom Cruach para ayudarlo a levantarse, cosa que hizo que Crom Cruach la viera a con sus ojos heterocromáticos, sus ojos de color dorado y negro la vieron los ojos avellana de la mujer, pudo ver en esos ojos que el acto de amabilidad era genuino y no fingido.

"Ya veo… has estado solo… no te preocupes, ahora yo estaré ahí para ti" Continuo la mujer con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Fue como si solo por verlo a sus ojos, podía ver la tristeza y soledad que Crom Cruach sentía.

Fue ese acto de bondad que termino de cambiar a Crom Cruach y por ese simple acto, Crom Cruach se juró a si mismo que protegería a esa mujer, aunque le costara la vida. Aunque no logro.

…

**Actualidad**

En la actualidad en Clan Bael, Venelana se encontraba pidiéndole explicaciones sobre la reciente desaparición de Rigr. En la sala se encontraban Zeoticus Gremory, su esposa Venelana Gremory, sus hijos Sirzechs Lucifer quien estaba junto con su esposa Krul Astaroth, y Rias Gremory la hija menor de Zeoticus y Venelana, Rias había venido con los 2 únicos miembros de su nobleza Akeno Himejima y Koneko Toujou. Por parte del Clan Bael se encontraban. Lord Bael, su heredero e hijo mayor Sairaorg Bael y su hijo menor Magdaran Bael quien estaba con su sirvienta Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Hermano, ¿serias tan amable de explicarme, como un niño de solamente 12 años de edad, se escapó, no sin antes dejar cartas y regalos a varias personas?" Pidió Venelana mientras miraba a su hermano quien estaba desayunando, aunque por el tono de Venelana se podía deducir que exigía una buena respuesta. Venelana es una mujer hermosa, que parece tener entre 20 a 30 años, tiene el cabello lino y ojos violetas y grandes pechos.

"No tienes derecho a exigirme nada, recuerda cuál es tu lugar. Venelana" Hablo Lord Bael. Lord Bael es un hombre que aparenta tener entre 20 y 30 años tiene el cabello negro y ojos violeta. El tono de Lord Bael es uno lleno de superioridad y arrogancia.

"¡Es tu propio hijo!" Exclamo Venelana con furia.

"Alguien que perdió contra un bueno para nada como Sairaorg no merece ser llamado mi hijo" Declaro Lord Bael mientras miraba a Sairaorg con algo de desprecio.

Rias de solo 12 años no podía entender como su Tío era capaz de tener tanto desprecio por sus dos hijos mayores. Rias es una niña hermosa con largo cabello rojo y ojos azules, pechos grandes para su edad, según su Madre lo de sus pechos se debía por la sangre Bael que corre por sus venas.

Para todos lo que a conocer a Rigr saben que, Rigr siempre es alguien amable, siempre trata a todos amablemente sin importar su rango social como demonio, es alguien que es muy admirado entre los demonios de clase baja y media debido a su bondad, según la Madre de Rias. Venelana toda la amabilidad y bondad que Rigr posee la había heredado de su Madre. Rias nunca olvidara lo triste que se sintió cuando recibió la noticia de que Rigr había desaparecido, después de toco cuando Rias era más pequeña no tenía ningún amigo, fue Rigr el primer amigo que tuvo y fue por eso que siempre fue muy unida a él. Rigr antes de desaparecer le había dejado a Rias una carta y un regalo.

Como regalo, Rigr le había dejado a Rias un collar, según la carta que Rigr le había dado a Rias el collar tiene un igual que está en posesión de Rigr. Aparte de eso prometió regresar para cumplir su promesa. Cuando Rias tenía 8 años fue prometida a Raiser Phoenix, alguien que a Rias sinceramente no le gustaba ella esperaba poder casarse con alguien que ella amara, y no alguien que la viera más que como un premio. Rigr le prometió que la sacaría de ese Matrimonio arreglado y la protegería hasta que ella quisiera casarse con la persona que mas amaba.

Rias volteo para ver a Akeno, Akeno es una chica de la misma edad que Rias, Akeno es una chica hermosa, con cabello negro y ojos violeta y un cuerpo superior a Rias debido a la sangre de su Padre como Angel Caído. Akeno tiene el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, cosa que antes no hacía, por lo tanto, el regalo que Rigr le dejo debió de ser la cola de caballo.

Vio a su Torre. Koneko Toujou, Koneko es una niña linda de 10 años de edad, cabello blanco y ojos color avellana. Sabia por propia boca de Koneko que el regalo que le había dejado Rigr había sido unos guantes para el combate.

Luego Rias volteo para ver a su Primo Sairaorg Bael, el hermano mayor de Rigr y Magdaran. Sairaorg es un joven guapo de cabello negro y ojos violetas. Sairaorg estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrado pero lo más llamativo eran sus puños sangrando.

'Debe estar culpándose' Pensó Rias con tristeza para que luego.

"¡Bien ya tuve suficiente de esto!" Grito Lord Bael ya enfurecido por las constante preguntas de Venelana sobre Rigr. "Venelana, soy el actual Lord Bael y el verdadero Rey del Inframundo, no tengo ni la más mínima razón de porque escuchar tus pedidos sobre empezar una buscada sobre Rigr… alguien como él ni siquiera merece ni la más mínima pisca de atención" Dijo Lord Bael con el ceño fruncido.

Venelana fue rodeado por una intimidante aura oscura igual que con Lord Bael.

"Detengan esto ahora mismo" Hablo un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro y pacíficos ojos violetas, el hombre estaba vestido con ropas de nobles y tenía un aura fuerte emanando de él. Todos los demonios presentes los reconocieron al instante Lord Zekram Bael, la primera cabeza del Clan Bael.

"Zekram-Sama" Saludaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras que hacían una reverencia.

Zekram asintió para luego ver a Lord Bael. "He tenido descendientes orgullosos, pero lo tuyo es estupidez pura" Fueron las duras palabras de Zekram dirigidas a Lord Bael quien solo desvió la mirada. Zekram al ver la reacción de Lord Bael se acercó a este. "Sabes porque Rigr no puede dejar el inframundo y aun así permitiste que se escapara" Continuo Zekram para luego voltear a ver a un guardia. "Ordena a todos buscar en cada rincón del Inframundo en busca de Rigr pon precio por su rescate" Ordeno Zekram a un guardia quien asintió y se fue.

Casi todos en la sala no sabían a qué se refería Zekram. Menos Venelana, Zeoticus y Lord Bael.

"¿A qué se refiere, Zekram-Sama?" Pregunto Sirzechs confundido. Sirzechs es un hombre guapo que parece tener poco más 20 años, tiene el cabello rojo carmesí y ojos azules.

"No tiene sentido ya guardar el secreto. Así que bien se los diré" Hablo Zekram mirando a todos los que no sabían a que se refería Zekram. "En este momento hay un total de 3 Súper Demonios, antes había 5 Súper Demonios, bueno mejor dicho 4" Empezó Zekram sorprendiendo a todos. "Los 4 Súper Demonios que existieron al mismo tiempo fueron, Tu Sirzechs, Ajuka, Rizevim y La Madre Rigr. Elizabeth Lucifer" Continuo Zekram aumentando más la sorpresa de todos, menos la de Venelana, Zeoticus y Lord Bael.

"¿Lucifer?" Cuestiono Grayfia impactada.

Zekram soltó una pequeña risa. "La Madre de Rigr es hija de Rizevim Livan Lucifer y Cassandra Beelzebub. Si como pudisteis oír. Rigr es descendiente del Maou Lucifer y Beelzebub originales. Y no solo eso, la Madre de Rigr era tan fuerte que era capaz de igualar a los Dragones Celestiales" Confeso Zekram.

Todos ciertamente estaban sorprendidos por la revelación, aunque Venelana, Zeoticus y Lord Bael ya lo sabían y por lo tanto no les asombro.

"Pero Rigr no heredo todo el potencial de su Madre, por lo tanto, no es tan importante que haya desaparecido" Intento Lord Bael desestimar la desaparición de su hijo.

"Lord Bael. Sabes que Rigr cuando era niño tenía el cabello Rubio Platinado como su Madre" Declaro Zekram mientras que Lord Bael asintió. "¿Porque crees que su cabello se volvió negro?" Pregunto Zekram con un tono tranquilo.

"Por una enfermedad" Respondió Lord Bael algo extrañado.

"Eso es lo que yo quería que te digieran" Confeso Zekram. "Cuando Rigr tenía 3 años su Madre poco antes de morir decidió hacer dos sellos en su hijo. Primero separo los poderes que había heredado de ella de los que había heredado de su Padre. Luego sello sus poderes y sangre que había heredado de ella para que la Vieja Facción de Maou no fuera a por su hijo. Si te hubieras enterado, hubieras preferido que tu hijo estuviera en peligro que sellar su potencial, el potencial de igual e incluso superar a ese hombre" Explico Zekram mientras caminaba hacia una ventana.

"¿Ese hombre?" Cuestiono Sirzechs confundido.

"Rias, tú y tu nobleza deberían salirse en este momento. Esta cosa no es necesario que las sepáis" Hablo Zeoticus en tono fuerte dando entender que no quería discusiones Rias, aunque enojada no le quedo más que irse.

"Urd Lucifer… El hermano mellizo menor de Elizabeth, miembro de la antigua facción de Maou" Contesto Venelana luego que Rias se hubiera ido, los ojos de Venelana estaban entrecerrados de manera triste y su tono es melancólico.

"Urd Lucifer… Aquel que una vez fue el 5 Súper Demonio, en términos de poder era ligeramente superior a su hermana mayor." Revelo Zekram sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Aquel que una vez fue el 5 Súper Demonio? ¿Ya está muerto?" Pregunto Sirzechs con duda.

Pero Zekram solo soltó una risa. "Ojalá estuviera muerto, era un Súper Demonio, porque ese hombre es el único que ha logrado la cúspide de la evolución de los Demonios, algo que solamente él y posiblemente Rigr pueden lograr. Convertirse en un Demonio capaz de alcanzar el territorio de los Dioses, un Demonio Divino, un Demonio Progenitor" Dijo Zekram en tono serio.

"¿Qué tan fuerte es?" Cuestiono Sirzechs en tono igual serio que el de Zekram.

"Durante la guerra entre las tres facciones, él era el único capaz de hacerle frente al Dios de la Biblia. Aunque este último estaba debilitado por haber sellado al Trihexa. Pero aun así el Dios de la biblia seguía siendo superior a Urd, pero este logro asesinarlo" Empezó Zekram, Zekram pauso unos segundos para luego continuar. "Eso fue hace más de 1000 Años y antes de que se convirtiera en un Demonio Progenitor. Ahora no se sabe bien que tan fuerte es, pero algo que te puedo asegurar es que ese hombre ahora es más fuerte que el Dios de la Biblia"

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Aunque como se puede ver aquí, Rigr tiene un potencial muy alto, no será el típico que llegara y será más fuerte que todos hasta más fuerte que el mismo Gran Rojo. Llevará un camino de entrenamiento, dolor y combates, ciertamente cuando llegue al Canon será fuerte pero no tanto, así como para decir que ya es tan fuerte como un Rey Demonio no será así. Y dato curioso Rigr jamás en sus 12 años de vida se tomó en serio un entrenamiento.**

**Harem de Rigr: Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Kuroka, Yasaka, Xenovia, Rossweise, Ravel, Koneko... y otros más que los tendré en secreto.**

**Nobleza de Rigr:**

**Rey: Rigr**

**Reina: ¿?**

**Torre x 1: Bikou**

**Caballeros x 2: Arthur Pendragon**

**Alfiles x 2: Kuroka**

**Peones x 8: Vali Lucifer**


End file.
